Prey
by Alexandermylove
Summary: She had never been alone. Had never even imagined a reality where she was alive and her brother wasn't. And it was too much. She couldn't do it. She didn't want to do anything if Pietro wasn't right next to her doing it too. But then there was a bright burst of color: red and blue and purple. And she was being lifted off her feet and she was flying. (Scarlet Vision)


**A/N: Well shit. It has been a while since I've posted on here. The college process has been kicking my ass and sadly fanfiction has been taking a back seat. But this fic sort of just...happened so I figured that I should post it.**

 **This is my first time writing from Wanda's POV and I've only seen AoU once but hopefully this isn't terrible.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Wanda had never been alone.

Ever.

Even in her mother's stomach- she had been with Pietro.

And he had been her best friend. They were close. The only way they could have been closer was if they shared the same body. It probably would have been easier that way- he wouldn't have had to worry about her all the time if they did.

He had always worried about her, even before their parents had been murdered. If she so much as stubbed her toe or shed a single tear, he would practically fall over himself to make her feel better. And after that truly terrifying day where they had thought they were going to die, he had only gotten worse.

But she didn't mind. It was just his way of showing her that he cared about her and there was no way that she could complain about that.

She loved him more than she had ever loved anything and no one, not her parents, not HYDRA, not even aliens from space could change that.

They were brother and sister. They were twins. They were all that the other needed.

Even when it felt like HYDRA was torturing them more than helping them, it had only served to bring them impossibly closer to each other.

After all of the painful experiments, she was able to read his mind. They had always been able to tell what the other needed or wanted with a simple glance but with her new abilities, they didn't even need that. When she was distressed she only needed to listen for Pietro-whose thoughts were always fast and jumbled together but always made perfect sense to her.

The beginning, the middle, and what was almost the end of the world itself all had one thing in common: Pietro.

He had been with her for everything.

And now he was gone.

He was the fastest person in the world and he still had not been fast enough to dodge multiple bullet wounds to the chest.

And she had felt every single one. They were so connected that she felt where every bullet had entered and exited. It was as sudden and painful as having half of her soul ripped from her body.

She had never been alone.

Had never even imagined a reality where she was alive and her brother wasn't. And it was too much. She couldn't do it. She didn't want to do anything if Pietro wasn't right next to her doing it too.

She doesn't remember much after she lost him.

She knows that she found the original Ultron and ripped it's heart out.

She knows that she had hoped that by doing it, it would lessen the pain but it didn't.

She knows that she was ready to follow in her brother's footsteps. That with the world saved, she didn't see any reason to try to save herself.

But then there was a bright burst of color: red and blue and purple.

And she was being lifted off her feet and she was flying.

She had reached out with her mind and connected with his. It wasn't what she was used to. Nothing about this mind was familiar. The thoughts were slow and gentle and soothing. He wasn't Pietro but for some bizarre reason- maybe because she was completely and totally exhausted- she didn't feel threatened by him.

And then she has no recollection of anything that followed after.

* * *

She had woken up feeling confused and disoriented the next day. She had done the same thing that she had been doing for years- reached out with her mind to find Pietro.

And for the first time in her life- she couldn't.

For a brief second she was confused and then all the events from the day before came rushing back. The pain was as bright and brilliant as a knife wound and she cried until she lost all track of time.

People had come in to see her- the leader of the the Avengers, a man called Steve, and his friends Sam and Natasha. They told her where she was (New York) and how long she had been unconscious (nearly two days). They didn't bother asking her how she felt which she supposed she should be grateful for. How did one describe the pain that she was currently feeling?

They had left her alone after realizing they wouldn't be able to get much from her. And that had brought on another round of tears.

She hated being alone.

She remembered her first couple of days at HYDRA and how they had tried to keep her and Pietro separated. She had screamed and cried then too. She hadn't known where her brother was or what these scientists were doing to him. Every day that they weren't together filled her with panic and hysteria and she refused to be a test subject until she could be with him again.

At least back then, even though they weren't together, he had been healthy and alive. She would give anything to go back to that grief filled and panicked state. The way she had felt then was nothing compared to how she felt in this moment.

And then the door had opened. The man? Robot? Humanoid? that had saved her in Sovokia floated into the room.

He wasn't like the others. He didn't try to talk to her, just 'stood' there until her tears eventually dried.

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about him. He had been Ultron's vision. He was supposed to be the first step toward the end of humanity. But because of the Avengers, he was something different. He was something that had saved her.

She had looked into his mind and seen the end of the world once but now all she saw was beauty and tranquility.

He didn't say anything for the whole night. Just floated in place for hours on end and then sat down in a chair next to her bed until she fell asleep.

He kept showing up.

She wanted to give in to her sadness. She wanted to become empty and numb and just wither away but he didn't let her.

He didn't force her to speak to him.

He didn't force her to do anything.

He just stayed with her. On the days where she just wanted to cry, on the days where she didn't have the motivation to get up and shower, on the days that she refused to eat. He was there for all of them.

He was still there weeks later when she managed to say her first words. Her voice was small and rough from misuse but he understood her anyway.

It seemed that he understood her in a way that only one other person in her life had. And it showed in the way he would recite poetry to her in her native tongue whenever she woke up screaming or how he could always tell when she needed her hair stroked and her back rubbed from the days where she couldn't bear to be touched.

After her first words, it became easier. She began to talk to him. They could talk for hours about anything from nature and literature to her family and how much she missed them.

She felt safe with him.

With his arms wrapped around her and her head tucked into the crook of his neck she could almost imagine that everything was okay. She began to crave his touch. Those warm hands that would stroke her shaking ones. Those arms that seemed strong enough to hold up the whole world.

She grew to need him. He wasn't able to take the place of her brother. No one would ever be able to do that but he began to fill up some of the empty holes in her heart.

She fell in love him.

She didn't notice at first but after weeks of being together, the pieces just seemed to fall into place and she knew that it was true.

She wasn't alone anymore.

Wanda had never been alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Favorite and review maybe?**


End file.
